marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Apache Kid Vol 1 14
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Matt * Ben * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Law of the Totem! | Synopsis2 = Aloysius Kare is at the local army fort visiting his friend Captain Bill Gregory, when they spot an army of Apache warriors coming with their sacred totem and ready for war. Kare tells Bill to let him handle it and rides off, changing into the Apache Kid. The Kid approached Red Horse the leader of the war party who tells the Apache Kid that his father Red Hawk has fallen ill and the totems have changed into faces of anger demanding that war is fought against the soldiers as well as their rivals the Coho Native Americans in order to appease their gods. Unable to shirk his tribes laws, the Apache Kid reluctantly joins their side but secretly begins to try and consider a way to stop any bloodshed. The Apache Kid races off to warn Bill and the other soldiers about the impending Apache attack on the Cohos. As the soldiers mount to prevent a conflict, a gang of outlaws notice that the fort has been left mostly deserted and decide to raid it for weapons and ammunition. Meanwhile, before the Apaches can attack the Cohos, the Apache Kid hears shots at the fort and realizes that its under attack. When he cannot convince the Apaches to help him, he goads them into attacking him instead and leads them on a chace. Realizing that they did not hear the shots, the Apache Kid quickly changes into his alter-ego of Aloysius Kare and directs the Apaches to the fort. When they arrive they realize that the Apache Kid was right go to attack the outlaws raiding the fort. Aloysius Kare then sneaks into the fort while the crooks are distracted and easily defeats them in a fist fight and beats them all. He then takes their leader, quickly changing back into the Apache Kid and turns him over to Red Horse, telling his friend that the gods have been appeased. Seeing that the faces on the totem have changed, Red Horse agrees and the Apaches cease all hostilities. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Outlaws Other Characters: * ** * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Covered Wagon | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = Guns at Outlaw Canyon! | Synopsis4 = When Hank Bower and his gang come into town with the intent to take it over Aloysius Kare tries to step in and stop it, but the sheriff tells Kare to stand down, telling him that Bower is his nephew and that it is his job to bring down the son of his dead brother. Bower meanwhile robs the National Bank while the sheriff is easily bowled over. Even though he has promised not to interfere as Aloysius Kare, Kare decides to deal with the matter as his alter-ego the Apache Kid. The Kid follows after the sheriff and when the lawman is ambushed by Hank and his men, the Apache Kid sneaks into the area and attacks the outlaws when they capture the sheriff the Apache Kid attacks. He then challenges Hank to a fight hand-to-hand. Hank attempts to cheat first with his whip, and after the Kid pulls it from his hand, with his gun. Disgusted at his lack of honor, Hank's gang shoots the gun out of his hand and then forces him to surrender, and turn themselves in to the authorities. The sheriff then thanks the Apache Kid for his help. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}